


no time like the present

by cjayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Human AU, College/University AU, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Swearing, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjayne/pseuds/cjayne
Summary: gavin takes the plunge and calls nines and accidentally reveals it all (classic move)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	no time like the present

**Author's Note:**

> i’m late to artfest and it’s short but i hope you still enjoy!

Gavin's hands were shaking as he typed in Nines' number. It wasn't like he had to think hard about it- he called enough that he knew it by heart- but something about today was different. Not just the fact that he'd only had two coffees. The ringing of the phone reminded Gavin of how fast his heart was beating; thank god Nines wasn't here else he'd know something was up.

"Hello Gavin," Nines answered in his matter-of-fact tone. 

"Hi Nines," Gavin stuttered. _This is gonna be awkward._ "I- err- just wanted to say something."

"So you couldn't just walk across the corridor and tell me in person?" teased Nines. 

"That would be an unnecessary use of energy," is what Gavin said, but he knew he couldn't do this conversation any other way. He'd either die of embarrassment or completely fuck up their friendship- or both. 

"Of course." Poking fun at was Nines' usual response to the sarcasm that made up the majority of Gavin's speech. 

Taking a deep sigh that hopefully wouldn't be transmitted via phone, Gavin begun. 

"I just wanted to say thanks for not giving up on me. I treated you like utter shit when we got seated next to each other the first year and I'm kind of surprised you didn't kill me." He checked himself. His hands were still shaking slightly and his voice barely trembled.  _Doing well._ "You give up so much of your time to help me on schoolwork and because of that, I've only failed one class this term!"

"That was social studies, did you really think I'd be able to help you on that?!" Nines joked. 

"Honestly, no. That one was Tina's fault," he laughed. Becoming more comfortable, while calming him down, had also disrupted the flow of his speech that he'd practiced in the mirror for almost an hour before making the call.

"All I'm saying- fuck it." 'All I'm saying is that I appreciate you being there for me' was what he was going to say. "You make me very fucking happy without doing anything, whether you realise it or not." His lip was moving up and down as fast as his heart was beating through his chest. "There," he breathed out under his breath. 

"I know what your trying to say, Gav," 

_Of course you do, smartass._

"You love me."

Those three words, those nine letters, hit Gavin harder than the bus he took to school every day would. 

Even Nines had a weakness, a vulnerability in his voice. Gavin heard a sniffle.  _I-Is Nines crying??_

"Are you okay?" Gavin said, breaking the silence that had lasted for at least a minute while the two boys processed what had just been said. 

"Can I come and see you.. Like, now?"

_Wow, Nines really is desperate._

"Uh yeah.. Sure."

"Okay. See you in a minute."

A solitary tear hit Gavin's phone as he looked at it.  _Shit. He can't see that I've been crying._ He ran to his bathroom and wiped away the tears that had been creeping down his face, but that just made the redness- made by the tears and him blushing- more prominent. 

Two weaker knocks were followed by three louder ones. 

Gavin opened the door to a dishevelled, flustered Nines who had his mouth hanging open, speechless for the first time in his life. Gavin pulled him in by the jacket, kissing him with all the energy he had left in his body. Nines was taken aback at first, but soon enough melted into the kiss, hands clasped around Gavin's waist. When Gavin had to back away in need of oxygen, Nines was smiling shyly and his eyes were shining as bright as the stars outside. Gavin ran his hand over Nines' jaw. It was wet; he'd been crying.  _At least that makes the two of us then_ _._ Without thinking, Gavin leaned in again, this time Nines meeting him halfway. They looked in mutual silence as their hands intertwined by their side. 

"I..." Nines' eyes darted around the room

Gavin looked directly into Nines' eyes. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is TOTALLY not based off a convo i had with an ex-crush and the way i wish the convo had gone, nope couldn’t be me!  
> anyways i had fun writing this and would love some feedback :)


End file.
